Failure
by Bri-Gils
Summary: PREQUEL TO OURS; Bropez fic! Lauren Lopez just wanted to survive college without failing at life. Brian Holden just wanted her to appreciate pizza. Oh, and he also wanted her to know that failing was half the fun. Starkid in college. Bropez friendship and romance. Features other starkids too, and how they create some of their beloved musicals. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

PREQUEL TO OURS; Lauren Lopez just wanted to survive college without failing at life. Brian Holden just wanted her to appreciate pizza. Oh, and he also wanted her to know that failing was half the fun. Starkid in college!**I DO NOT KNOW ANYONE IN TEAM STARKID. EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY IS MADE UP AND FOR ENTERTAINMENT.** Please review!

* * *

Lauren's POV

Despite it being one of my last auditions, I was still nervous. I mean, _who wouldn't be nervous_? Who's bright idea was it to have the futures of thousands of kids all depending on a few auditions anyway?

"And that concludes our tour!" The tour guide- a Musical Theatre Major (I think his name was Andrew Keenan-Blogger? Bolger? Something like that), announced, stopping in front of deli/pizzeria attached to a resident hall. "This is the Blue Apple. So you guys have about 30 minutes for lunch, and then I'll lead you back to the school for your auditions!" He then proceeded to run over to some people who must have been his friends, leaving me and about 50 other kids to fend for themselves. The only difference was- the other kids had their parent(s) with them.

Biting my lip, I silently cursed myself as I sat down at a table. Why didn't I ask my mom to come with me? _Because you wanted to prove to your dad that you were confident and could actually do this_, A small voice in the back of my head answered. My stomach growled, and I cursed myself again for spending all of my money on gas on the way down to Ann Arbor.

"I'm sitting here whether you like it or not because it's WAY too cold outside." A short boy with dark brown hair and the brightest blue eyes announced as he in the chair across from my own. "Stupid March weather…" He mumbled under his breath, and picked up his slice of pizza.

"Have fun doing that." I told him, and proceeded to bury my head in my arms not wanting to look at food. I didn't know if I was going to steal his pizza and devour it myself, or throw up at the thought of putting something into my stomach(which was currently performing a gymnastics routine. I think it deserved a gold, it seemed to be sticking the landings of the flips.)

"Geez, someone's chipper. Makes sense though, I mean it's only…. Wait, it's 12:30!? I thought it was like 10!"

I snorted, my face still blocked.

"What, did you step on the M on central campus or something? Did you fail an exam?"

I lifted my head and glanced at him. "I'm here for an audition. For theatre."

"Ohhhh." Realization crossed the boy's face. "I'm a theatre major! You should have some pizza from here. When I auditioned, the auditors and I had a 10 minute conversation on it. I'm still convinced that's why they accepted me."

"I spent all my money on gas…" I sighed as my stomach growled again.

He nodded in understanding, and looked away in thought. Then, looking back at me, he asked, "How old are you,uh,…Noel?" He guessed my name. "17? 18? 19?"

"Lauren." I told him. "Noel is my cousin's name, though. I'm turning 18 in 4 days."

A smile crossed his face. "Well, then I'm gonna get you your first birthday present! Every soon-to-be-adult needs pizza for their birthday!" He jumped up, grabbed my hand, and started leading me to the line to get pizza.

* * *

"Oh my god, this is so much better than I expected!" I exclaimed as I took my last bite.

"I know, right!" The boy agreed. He glanced at something behind me, "Hey, I think Andrew wants you guys to group together again."

"Oh, well, thanks for everything!" I replied, now in a much better mood. I stood up and began walking away when I heard him say,

"Good luck!"

I turned toward him again. "That's bad luck!Shouldn't you know that?"

"Oh yeah…" He glanced at me and then smirked. "Good luck at your audition, Macbeth!"

I rolled my eyes. "The Macbeth thing is only when you're on or backstage, you idiot!" I laughed.

"Hey, _all the world's a stage_!" He recited a saying that I have heard many times before in productions and theatre classes.

I couldn't help but snort as I smiled at him. "Well, thanks anyway."

As I began following Andrew and the rest of the auditionees, I couldn't help but really start hoping to get accepted here. I could picture myself sitting in a class with that boy- just trying to annoy him the whole time. And I didn't even know his name.

* * *

Sooo what do you think? Should I continue? Tell me in the review!

Thanks for reading~ Briannaaa :)


	2. Chapter 2

PREQUEL TO OURS; Lauren Lopez just wanted to survive college without failing at life. Brian Holden just wanted her to appreciate pizza. Oh, and he also wanted her to know that failing was half the fun. Starkid in college!**I DO NOT KNOW ANYONE IN TEAM STARKID. EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY IS MADE UP AND FOR ENTERTAINMENT.** Please review!

* * *

Brian's POV

The T-shirt was the worst shade of orange I had ever seen. Like, it was literally _highlighter orange_! That color doesn't look good on anyone! Wouldn't it have made more sense to wear blue shirts- or even yellow!- since those were _our school colors?_ But no, instead I had to wear an oversized bright orange T-shirt that, with my blue plaid shorts, made it look like I supported the Mets. Which I did not. God, the Mets sucked. (Go Yankees!)

"So just try to make everyone's move in as easy as possible for them! Most of you remember how hard it was for you your Freshman year!" The middle-aged woman who was in charge yelled out as she dismissed us to our shifts.

_Yeah, hard last year,_ I thought to myself and snorted, _Just wait 'til they become Sophomores and have to move in by themselves without _any _help!_

So, after standing around and serving Lemonade for about 45 minutes, I finally saw someone that needed help.

"Need help with that?" I asked a short, blonde woman who was carrying two large boxes.

"Oh, yes, thanks." She replied and let out a sigh of relief as I took a box from her.

"So, where to?" I questioned in what I hope was a cheery voice.

The woman, who I now noticed was on the older side, bit her lip. "Uh, I don't know actually. My daughter and her father should be here in a second with some mor- There they are!"

I spun around to see a bald, tan, short man carrying more boxes heading our way, followed by their equally short daughter. It seemed that the girl took after her father in complexion.

"Need help with those, sir?" I inquired.

"No, I'm good." The man replied in a gravelly voice. Now that they were closer, I realized that the girl looked oddly familiar.

"So what's the room?" I addressed the daughter.

"Um… Room 310 East Quad."The girl read off of a piece of paper. She looked at me as though she was trying to remember me from somewhere too.

"Okay, follow me!" I began leading them inside of the building. "You know, you're lucky you have an Central Campus dorm. A lot of the Freshman get stuck up at North and have to travel for all of their classes."

"Most of my classes are up North." She responded. "I'm a Theatre major."

"Still hoping you're going to change…" I hear her dad say under his breath in the close confinement of the elevator.

The girl glanced at her father and then looked away. Wanting to spare her of an awkward moment, I said, "I am too!"

"Everyone I talked to at orientation got a dorm on North Campus."

I tilted my head, thinking of a response. "Yeah, it was like that last year too. Most of the people in the department have dorms or houses closer to there. But hey! You live in the center of the University! You get to have all of the awesome restaurants and shops and that sh- stuff nearby!" Oh god, I hope her parents didn't notice me almost cursing. "I live on Central, too. The Bus rides can be annoying, though."

"Then why do you live here if you get a weighed preference?" The blonde mother questioned me.

I shrugged. "My roommate has most of his classes down here, so I agreed to getting a West Quad dorm. It's just past the Law School. And they also have a bunch of cool events and things like that here. The people who live on North campus would have to take a bus down to see it; you only have to take a short walk!"

We had reached her dorm now, and the door was already open.

"Oh, I guess that Aly is here already." The petite girl commented as her parents walked into the room. I placed the box right outside of the door. She turned to me. "Uh, thanks." She then handed me three singles.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to take tips."I declined.

She rolled her eyes, "It's for the pizza!"

It suddenly clicked in my head. "Oh, Lauren! I though you looked familiar!" She shoved the money into my hand. "Congrats on getting it! I told you the Macbeth thing wouldn't work because we weren't backstage!"

Lauren titled her head. "I was the one who told you that!"

Shaking my head, I laughed, "It's details, Lauren, no one really cares."

She snickered and my phone began ringing. The name of my girlfriend, Savannah, appeared on the screen.

"Ooh, a girl!" Lauren wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Stop acting like a high schooler." I teased. "God, Laur, you're in college." Now laughing, I began to walk away.

"Wait!"

"What?" I turned around, my finger centimeters from the 'talk' button.

"What's your name?"

"Oh," I never told her my name? "Brian. Brian Holden."

"I'm Lauren Lopez."

"Well, welcome to UMich, Lauren Lopez." As I walked away, I couldn't help but smile. Then, remembering my phone, I answered, "Hey, Sav."

* * *

Sooo what do you think? Should I continue? Tell me in the review!

Thanks for reading~ Briannaaa :)


End file.
